1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medicine. More particularly, it concerns the use of chemical compounds that inhibit the vraSR operon and potentiate the action of antibiotics.
2. Description of Related Art
Staphylococcus aureus is a well-adapted human parasite that is both a commensal and an important pathogen. It is responsible for a wide variety of infectious diseases that range from minor skin abscesses to severe infections and toxinoses requiring hospitalization. Staphylococcus aureus strains resistant to nearly all beta-lactams, so-called methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), are a leading cause of healthcare associated and, since the 1990s, community-associated infection. An epidemic of MRSA infections has enhanced the urgency to identify alternative antibacterial agents for successful treatment. Unfortunately, this need comes at a time when the industry-driven pipeline for antibacterial development has slowed.